1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an austenitic stainless steel having a very low nickel content.
2. Background of the Invention
Stainless steels are classified into large families depending on their metallurgical structure. Austenitic steels are steels generally having a nickel content greater than 3% in their composition by weight. For example, an NF EN 10 088 standard No. 1.4301 austenitic steel (AISI 304) has more than 8% nickel in its composition.
The high cost of the element nickel and the uncontrollable variations in its price have led steelmakers to develop austenitic steels whose composition does not contain nickel or else contains very little of it. International directives are aimed at reducing the release of nickel from materials, especially in the water and skin-contact fields.